Thomas
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Thomas Gets Tricked" Ep 2.: "Edward Helps Out" Ep 3.: "Come Out, Henry!" Ep 4.: "Henry to the Rescue" Ep 5.: "A Big Day for Thomas" Ep 6.: "Trouble for Thomas" Ep 7.: "Thomas Saves the Day" Ep 8.: "James Learns a Lesson" Ep 9.: "Foolish Fright Cars" Ep 10.: "A Proud Day for James" Ep 11.: "Thomas and the Conductor" Ep 12.: "Thomas Goes Fishing" Ep 13.: "Terence the Tractor" Ep 14.: "Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" Ep 15.: "Tenders and Turntables" Ep 16.: "Trouble in the Shed" Ep 17.: "Percy Runs Away" Ep 18.: "Henry's Special Coal" Ep 19.: "The Flying Kipper" Ep 20.: "Whistles and Sneezes" Ep 21.: "Toby the Tram Engine" Ep 22.: "Thomas Breaks the Rules" Ep 23.: "James in a Mess" Ep 24.: "Gordon Takes a Dip" Ep 25.: "Down the Mine" Ep 26.: "Thomas' Christmas Party" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Double Trouble" Ep 2.: "A Cow on the Line" Ep 3.: "Bertie's Chase" Ep 4.: "Saved from Scrap" Ep 5.: "Old Iron" Ep 6.: "A New Friend for Thomas" Ep 7.: "Percy and the Signal" Ep 8.: "Duck Takes Charge" Ep 9.: "Percy Proves a Point" Ep 10.: "The Runaway" Ep 11.: "Percy Takes the Plunge" Ep 12.: "Pop Goes the Diesel" Ep 13.: "Diesel's Devious Deed" Ep 14.: "A Close Shave for Duck" Ep 15.: "Better Late Than Never" Ep 16.: "Donald and Douglas" Ep 17.: "The Deputation" Ep 18.: "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" Ep 19.: "Daisy" Ep 20.: "Percy's Predicament" Ep 21.: "The Diseasel" Ep 22.: "Wrong Road" Ep 23.: "Edward's Exploit" Ep 24.: "Percy's Ghostly Trick" Ep 25.: "Woolly Bear" Ep 26.: "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" Season 3 Ep 1.: "A Scarf for Percy" Ep 2.: "Percy's Promise" Ep 3.: "Time for Trouble" Ep 4.: "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" Ep 5.: "Donald's Duck" Ep 6.: "Thomas Gets Bumped" Ep 7.: "Thomas, Percy and the Dragon" Ep 8.: "Diesel Does it Again" Ep 9.: "Henry's Forest" Ep 10.: "The Trouble with Mud" Ep 11.: "No Joke for James" Ep 12.: "Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train" Ep 13.: "Trust Thomas" Ep 14.: "Mavis" Ep 15.: "Toby's Tightrope" Ep 16.: "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" Ep 17.: "James Goes Buzz, Buzz" Ep 18.: "All at Sea" Ep 19.: "One Good Turn" Ep 20.: "Tender Engines" Ep 21.: "Escape" Ep 22.: "Oliver Owns Up" Ep 23.: "Bulgy" Ep 24.: "Heroes" Ep 25.: "Percy, James and the Fruitful Day" Ep 26.: "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Grampuff" Ep 2.: "Sleeping Beauty" Ep 3.: "Bulldog" Ep 4.: "You Can't Win" Ep 5.: "Four Little Engines" Ep 6.: "A Bad Day for Sir Handel" Ep 7.: "Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady" Ep 8.: "Rusty Helps Peter Sam" Ep 9.: "Home at Last" Ep 10.: "Rock 'n' Roll" Ep 11.: "Special Funnel" Ep 12.: "Steam Roller" Ep 13.: "Passengers and Polish" Ep 14.: "Gallant Old Engine" Ep 15.: "Rusty to the Rescue" Ep 16.: "Thomas and Stepney" Ep 17.: "Train Stops Play" Ep 18.: "Bowled Out" Ep 19.: "Henry and the Elephant" Ep 20.: "Toad Stands By" Ep 21.: "Bulls Eyes" Ep 22.: "Thomas and the Special Letter" Ep 23.: "Thomas Meets the Queen" Ep 24.: "Fish" Ep 25.: "Special Attraction" Ep 26.: "Mind that Bike" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Cranky Bugs" Ep 2.: "Horrid Lorry" Ep 3.: "A Better View for Gordon" Ep 4.: "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party" Ep 5.: "James and the Trouble with Trees Ep 6.: "Gordon and the Gremlin" Ep 7.: "Bye George" Ep 8.: "Baa!" Ep 9.: "Put Upon Percy" Ep 10.: "Toby and the Flood" Ep 11.: "Haunted Henry" Ep 12.: "Double Teething Troubles" Ep 13.: "Stepney Gets Lost" Ep 14.: "Toby's Discovery" Ep 15.: "Something in the Air" Ep 16.: "Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach" Ep 17.: "Thomas and the Rumors" Ep 18.: "Oliver's Find" Ep 19.: "Happy Ever After" Ep 20.: "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" Ep 21.: "A Big Surprise for Percy" Ep 22.: "Make Someone Happy" Ep 23.: "Busy Going Backwards" Ep 24.: "Duncan Gets Spooked" Ep 25.: "Rusty and the Boulder" Ep 26.: "Snow" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Salty's Secret" Ep 2.: "Harvey to the Rescue" Ep 3.: "No Sleep for Cranky" Ep 4.: "A Bad Day for Harold" Ep 5.: "Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck" Ep 6.: "The Fogman" Ep 7.: "Jack Jumps In" Ep 8.: "A Friend in Need" Ep 9.: "It's Only Snow" Ep 10.: "Twin Trouble" Ep 11.: "The World's Strongest Engine" Ep 12.: "Scaredy Engines" Ep 13.: "Percy and the Haunted Mine" Ep 14.: "Middle Engine" Ep 15.: "James and the Red Balloon" Ep 16.: "Jack Frost" Ep 17.: "Gordon Takes a Tumble" Ep 18.: "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" Ep 19.: "Buffer Bother" Ep 20.: "Toby Had a Little Lamb" Ep 21.: "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak" Ep 22.: "Thomas and the Jet Engine" Ep 23.: "Edward the Really Useful Engine" Ep 24.: "Dunkin Duncan" Ep 25.: "Rusty Saves the Day" Ep 26.: "Faulty Whistles" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Emily's New Coaches" Ep 2.: "Percy Gets it Right" Ep 3.: "Bill, Ben and Fergus" Ep 4.: "The Old Iron Bridge" Ep 5.: "Edward's Brass Band" Ep 6.: "What's the Matter with Henry?" Ep 7.: "James and the Queen of Sodor" Ep 8.: "The Refreshment Lady's Stand" Ep 9.: "The Spotless Record" Ep 10.: "Toby and the Windmill" Ep 11.: "Bad Day at Castle Loch" Ep 12.: "Rheneas and the Roller Coaster" Ep 13.: "Salty's Stormy Tale" Ep 14.: "Oliver the Snow Engine" Ep 15.: "Something Fishy" Ep 16.: "The Runaway Elephant" Ep 17.: "Peace and Quiet" Ep 18.: "Thomas and the Search for Fergus" Ep 19.: "Bulgy Rides Again" Ep 20.: "Harold and the Flying Horse" Ep 21.: "The Grand Opening" Ep 22.: "Best Dressed Engine" Ep 23.: "Gordon and Spencer" Ep 24.: "Not So Hasty Cakes" Ep 25.: "Trusty Rusty" Ep 26.: "Hooray for Thomas" Season 8 Ep 1.: "Thomas and the Tuba" Ep 2.: "Percy's New Whistle" Ep 3.: "Thomas to the Rescue" Ep 4.: "Henry and the Wishing Tree" Ep 5.: "James Gets a New Coat" Ep 6.: "Thomas Saves the Day" Ep 7.: "Percy's Big Mistake" Ep 8.: "Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough" Ep 9.: "Don't Tell Thomas" Ep 10.: "Emily's New Route" Ep 11.: "Thomas and the Firework Display" Ep 12.: "Gordon Takes Charge" Ep 13.: "Spic and Span" Ep 14.: "Edward the Great" Ep 15.: "Squeak, Rattle and Roll" Ep 16.: "Thomas and the Circus" Ep 17.: "Thomas Gets it Right" Ep 18.: "As Good as Gordon" Ep 19.: "Fish" Ep 20.: "Emily's Adventure" Ep 21.: "Halloween" Ep 22.: "You Can Do it, Toby!" Ep 23.: "James Goes Too Far" Ep 24.: "Chickens to School" Ep 25.: "Too Hot for Thomas" Ep 26.: "Percy and the Magic Carpet" Season 9 Ep 1.: "Percy and the Oil Painting" Ep 2.: "Thomas and the Rainbow" Ep 3.: "Thomas' Milkshake Muddle" Ep 4.: "Mighty Mac" Ep 5.: "Molly's Special Special" Ep 6.: "Respect for Gordon" Ep 7.: "Thomas and the Birthday Picnic" Ep 8.: "Tuneful Toots" Ep 9.: "Thomas and the Toy Workshop" Ep 10.: "Rheneas and the Dinosaur" Ep 11.: "Thomas and the New Engine" Ep 12.: "Toby Feels Left Out" Ep 13.: "Thomas Tries his Best" Ep 14.: "The Magic Lamp" Ep 15.: "Thomas and the Statue" Ep 16.: "Henry and the Flagpole" Ep 17.: "Emily Knows Best" Ep 18.: "Thomas' Day Off" Ep 19.: "Thomas' New Trucks" Ep 20.: "Duncan And The Old Mine" Ep 21.: "Bold and Brave" Ep 22.: "Skarloey The Brave" Ep 23.: "Saving Edward" Ep 24.: "Thomas and The Golden Eagle" Ep 25.: "Keeping Up with James" Ep 26.: "Flour Power" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Follow that Flour" Ep 2.: "A Smooth Ride" Ep 3.: "Thomas and the Jet Plane" Ep 4.: "Percy and the Carnival" Ep 5.: "The Green Controller" Ep 6.: "Duncan Drops a Clanger" Ep 7.: "Thomas' Tricky Tree" Ep 8.: "Toby's Afternoon Off" Ep 9.: "It's Good to Be Gordon" Ep 10.: "Seeing the Sights" Ep 11.: "Fearless Freddie " Ep 12.: "Toby's New Shed" Ep 13.: "Big Strong Henry" Ep 14.: "Sticky Taffy Thomas" Ep 15.: "Which Way Now?" Ep 16.: "Thomas and the Shooting Star" Ep 17.: "Edward Strikes Out" Ep 18.: "Topped Off Thomas" Ep 19.: "Wharf and Peace" Ep 20.: "Thomas' Frosty Friend" Ep 21.: "Emily and the Special Cars" Ep 22.: "Thomas and the Colors" Ep 23.: "Thomas and the Birthday Mail" Ep 24.: "Duncan's Bluff" Ep 25.: "Missing Freight Cars" Ep 26.: "Thomas and the Treasure" Ep 27.: "James the Second Best" Ep 28.: "Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Thomas and the Storyteller" Ep 2.: "Emily and the Garbage" Ep 3.: "Dream On" Ep 4.: "Dirty Work" Ep 5.: "Hector the Horrid" Ep 6.: "Gordon and the Mechanic" Ep 7.: "Thomas and the Spaceship" Ep 8.: "Henry's Lucky Day" Ep 9.: "Thomas and the Lighthouse" Ep 10.: "Thomas and the Big Bang" Ep 11.: "Smoke and Mirrors" Ep 12.: "Thomas Sets Sail" Ep 13.: "Don't be Silly, Billy" Ep 14.: "Edward and the Mail" Ep 15.: "Hide and Peep" Ep 16.: "Toby's Triumph" Ep 17.: "Thomas and the Runaway Car" Ep 18.: "Thomas in Trouble" Ep 19.: "Thomas and the Stinky Cheese" Ep 20.: "Percy and the Luggage" Ep 21.: "Duncan Does it All" Ep 22.: "Sir Handel in Charge" Ep 23.: "Cool Truckings" Ep 24.: "Ding-a-Ling" Ep 25.: "Skarloey Storms Through" Ep 26.: "Wash Behind Your Buffers" Season 12 Ep 1.: "Thomas and the Billboard" Ep 2.: "Steady Eddie" Ep 3.: "Rosie's Carnival Special" Ep 4.: "Mountain Marvel" Ep 5.: "Henry Gets it Wrong" Ep 6.: "Heave Ho Thomas!" Ep 7.: "Toby's Special Surprise" Ep 8.: "Excellent Emily" Ep 9.: "The Party Surprise" Ep 10.: "Saved You!" Ep 11.: "Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon" Ep 12.: "James Works it Out" Ep 13.: "Tram Trouble" Ep 14.: "Don't Go Back" Ep 15.: "Gordon Takes a Shortcut" Ep 16.: "The Man in the Hills" Ep 17.: "Thomas Puts the Brakes On" Ep 18.: "Percy and the Bandstand" Ep 19.: "Push Me, Pull You" Ep 20.: "Best Friends" Season 13 Ep 1.: "Creaky Cranky" Ep 2.: "The Lion of Sodor" Ep 3.: "Tickled Pink" Ep 4.: "Double Trouble" Ep 5.: "Slippy Sodor" Ep 6.: "The Early Bird" Ep 7.: "Play Time" Ep 8.: "Thomas and the Pigs" Ep 9.: "Time for a Story" Ep 10.: "Percy's Parcel" Ep 11.: "Toby's New Whistle" Ep 12.: "A Blooming Mess" Ep 13.: "Thomas and the Runaway Kite" Ep 14.: "Steamy Sodor" Ep 15.: "Splish Splash Splosh" Ep 16.: "The Biggest Present of All" Ep 17.: "Snow Tracks" Ep 18.: "Henry's Good Deeds" Ep 19.: "Buzzy Bees" Ep 20.: "Hiro Helps Out" Season 14 Ep 1.: "Thomas' Tall Friend" Ep 2.: "James in the Dark" Ep 3.: "Pingy Pongy Pick Up" Ep 4.: "Charlie and Eddie" Ep 5.: "Toby and the Whistling Woods" Ep 6.: "Henry's Health and Safety" Ep 7.: "Diesel's Special Delivery" Ep 8.: "Pop Goes Thomas" Ep 9.: "Victor Says Yes" Ep 10.: "Thomas in Charge" Ep 11.: "Merry Winter Wish" Ep 12.: "Being Percy" Ep 13.: "Henry's Magic Box" Ep 14.: "Thomas and the Snowman Party" Ep 15.: "Thomas' Crazy Day" Ep 16.: "Jumping Jobi Wood!" Ep 17.: "Thomas and Scruff" Ep 18.: "O the Indignity" Ep 19.: "Jitters and Japes" Ep 20.: "Merry Misty Island" Season 15 Ep 1.: "Gordon and Ferdinand" Ep 2.: "Toby and Bash" Ep 3.: "Emily and Dash" Ep 4.: "Percy's New Friends" Ep 5.: "Edward the Hero" Ep 6.: "James to the Rescue" Ep 7.: "Happy Hiro" Ep 8.: "Up, Up and Away!" Ep 9.: "Henry's Happy Coal" Ep 10.: "Let it Snow" Ep 11.: "Surprise, Surprise" Ep 12.: "Spencer the Grand" Ep 13.: "Stop That Bus!" Ep 14.: "Stuck on You" Ep 15.: "Big Belle" Ep 16.: "Kevin the Steamie" Ep 17.: "Wonky Whistle" Ep 18.: "Percy the Snowman" Ep 19.: "Tree Trouble" Ep 20.: "Fiery Flynn" Season 16 Ep 1.: "Race to the Rescue" Ep 2.: "Ol' Wheezy Wobbles" Ep 3.: "Express Coming Through" Ep 4.: "Percy and the Monster of Brendam" Ep 5.: "Ho Ho Snowman" Ep 6.: "Flash Bang Wallop!" Ep 7.: "Thomas and the Garbage Train" Ep 8.: "Thomas Toots the Crows" Ep 9.: "Bust My Buffers!" Ep 10.: "Percy and the Calliope" Ep 11.: "Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor" Ep 12.: "Salty's Surprise" Ep 13.: "Sodor Surprise Day" Ep 14.: "Emily's Winter Party Special" Ep 15.: "Muddy Matters" Ep 16.: "Whiff's Wish" Ep 17.: "Welcome Stafford" Ep 18.: "Don't Bother Victor!" Ep 19.: "Happy Birthday Sir!" Ep 20.: "The Christmas Tree Express" Season 17 Ep 1.: "Kevin's Cranky Friend" Ep 2.: "Scruff's Makeover" Ep 3.: "Wayward Winston" Ep 4.: "Gordon Runs Dry" Ep 5.: "Calm Down Caitlin" Ep 6.: "Steamie Stafford" Ep 7.: "Henry's Hero" Ep 8.: "Luke's New Friend" Ep 9.: "The Switch" Ep 10.: "Not Now, Charlie!" Ep 11.: "The Lost Puff" Ep 12.: "The Thomas Way" Ep 13.: "The Phantom Express" Ep 14.: "Percy's Lucky Day" Ep 15.: "Bill or Ben?" Ep 16.: "Too Many Fire Engines" Ep 17.: "No Snow for Thomas" Ep 18.: "Santa's Little Engine" Ep 19.: "The Missing Christmas Decorations" Ep 20.: "The Frozen Turntable" Ep 21.: "Away From the Sea" Ep 22.: "The Smelly Kipper" Ep 23.: "No More Mr. Nice Engine" Ep 24.: "Gone Fishing" Ep 25.: "Thomas' Shortcut" Ep 26.: "The Afternoon Tea Express" Season 18 Ep 1.: "Old Reliable Edward" Ep 2.: "Not So Slow Coaches" Ep 3.: "Flatbeds of Fear" Ep 4.: "Disappearing Diesels" Ep 5.: "Signals Crossed" Ep 6.: "Toad's Adventure" Ep 7.: "Duck in the Water" Ep 8.: "Duck and the Slip Coaches" Ep 9.: "Thomas the Quarry Engine" Ep 10.: "Thomas and the Emergency Cable" Ep 11.: "Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger" Ep 12.: "Marion and the Pipe" Ep 13.: "Missing Gator" Ep 14.: "No Steam Without Coal" Ep 15.: "Spencer's VIP" Ep 16.: "Toad's Bright Idea" Ep 17.: "Long Lost Friend" Ep 18.: "Last Train for Christmas" Ep 19.: "Duncan the Humbug" Ep 20.: "The Perfect Gift" Ep 21.: "Emily Saves the World" Ep 22.: "Timothy and the Rainbow Car" Ep 23.: "Marion and the Dinosaurs" Ep 24.: "Samson at Your Service" Ep 25.: "Samson Sent for Scrap" Ep 26.: "Millie and the Volcano" Season 19 Ep 1.: "Who's Geoffrey?" Ep 2.: "The Truth About Toby" Ep 3.: "Lost Property" Ep 4.: "Henry Spots Trouble" Ep 5.: "Toad and the Whale" Ep 6.: "Very Important Sheep" Ep 7.: "Salty All At Sea" Ep 8.: "Den and Dart" Ep 9.: "Helping Hiro" Ep 10.: "Snow Place Like Home" Ep 11.: "The Beast of Sodor" Ep 12.: "A Cranky Christmas" Ep 13.: "Diesel's Ghostly Christmas" Ep 14.: "Slow Stephen" Ep 15.: "Two Wheels Good" Ep 16.: "Reds vs. Blues" Ep 17.: "Best Engine Ever" Ep 18.: "The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead" Ep 19.: "Philip to the Rescue" Ep 20.: "Thomas the Babysitter" Ep 21.: "Rocky Rescue" Ep 22.: "The Other Side of the Mountain" Ep 23.: "No Help At All" Ep 24.: "Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt" Ep 25.: "Wild Water Rescue" Season 20 Ep 1.: "Sidney Sings" Ep 2.: "Toby's New Friend" Ep 3.: "Henry Gets the Express" Ep 4.: "Diesel and the Ducklings" Ep 5.: "Bradford the Brake Van" Ep 6.: "Saving Time" Ep 7.: "Ryan and Daisy" Ep 8.: "Pouty James" Ep 9.: "Blown Away" Ep 10.: "The Way She Does It" Ep 11.: "Letters to Santa" Ep 12.: "Love Me Tender" Ep 13.: "The Railcar and the Coaches" Ep 14.: "The Christmas Coffeepot" Ep 15.: "Over the Hill" Ep 16.: "Henry in the Dark" Ep 17.: "The Missing Breakdown Train" Ep 18.: "Three Steam Engines Gruff" Ep 19.: "Engine of the Future" Ep 20.: "Hugo and the Airship" Ep 21.: "Skiff and the Mermaid" Ep 22.: "Mucking About" Ep 23.: "Cautious Connor" Ep 24.: "All in Vain" Ep 25.: "Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars" Ep 26.: "Tit for Tat" Ep 27.: "Mike's Whistle" Ep 28.: "Useful Railway" Season 21 Ep 1.: "Springtime for Diesel" Ep 2.: "A Most Singular Engine" Ep 3.: "Dowager Hatt's Busy Day" Ep 4.: "Stuck in Gear" Ep 5.: "Runaway Engine" Ep 6.: "P.A. Problems" Ep 7.: "Hasty Hannah" Ep 8.: "Cranky at the End of the Line" Ep 9.: "New Crane on the Dock" Ep 10.: "Unscheduled Stops" Ep 11.: "Philip's Number" Ep 12.: "The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor" Ep 13.: "A Shed for Edward" Ep 14.: "The Big Freeze" Ep 15.: "Emily in the Middle" Ep 16.: "Terence Breaks the Ice" Ep 17.: "Daisy's Perfect Christmas" Ep 18.: "Confused Coaches" Season 22 Ep 1.: "Number One Engine" Ep 2.: "Forever and Ever" Ep 3.: "Confusion Without Delay" Ep 4.: "Trusty Trunky" Ep 5.: "What Rebecca Does?" Ep 6.: "Thomas Goes to Bollywood" Ep 7.: "Thomas in the Wild" Ep 8.: "Thomas and the Monkey Palace" Ep 9.: "An Engine of Many Colours" Ep 10.: "Outback Thomas" Ep 11.: "School of Duck" Ep 12.: "Tiger Trouble" Ep 13.: "Seeing is Believing" Ep 14.: "Apology Imposible" Ep 15.: "The Water Wheel" Ep 16.: "Samson and the Fireworks" Ep 17.: "Runaway Truck" Ep 18.: "Thomas' Animal Ark" Ep 19.: "Cyclone Thomas" Ep 20.: "Kangaroo Christmas" Ep 21.: "Thomas and the Dragon" Ep 22.: "Rosie is Red" Ep 23.: "The Case of the Puzzling Parts" Ep 24.: Banjo and the Bushfire" Ep 25.: "Counting on Nia" Ep 26.: "Hunt The Truck" Season 23 Ep 1.: "Free the Roads" Ep 2.: "Crowning Around" Ep 3.: "Chucklesome Trucks" Ep 4.: "The Other Big Engine" Ep 5.: "Heart of Gold" Ep 6.: "Batucada" Ep 7.: "Gordon Gets the Giggles" Ep 8.: "Thomas Makes a Mistake" Ep 9.: "Diesel Do Right" Ep 10.: "Grudge Match" Ep 11.: "Steam Team to the Rescue!" Ep 12.: "Panicky Percy" Ep 13.: "All Tracks Lead to Rome" Ep 14.: "Mines of Mystery" Ep 15.: "Laid Back Shane" Ep 16.: "Wish You Were Here" Ep 17.: "Diesel Glows Away" Ep 18.: "Out of Site" Ep 19.: "First Day on Sodor!" Ep 20.: "Lorenzo's Solo" Ep 21.: "Too Loud, Thomas!" Ep 22.: "Deep Trouble" Ep 23.: "Rangers on the Rails" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries